We are requesting funds to support the 2014 American Aging Association (AGE) 43rd Annual Meeting to be held at the Westin Hotel, San Antonio, Texas on May 30th -June 2nd. In recent years, this meeting has grown to become one of the premier meetings for biogerontological research. The meeting theme is Slowing Aging: Signaling, Stress Resistance, Stem Cells, and Small Molecules -- Insights from Old and New Models. Dr. Rochelle Buffenstein together with the AGE Program Committee (Drs. Brown-Borg, Nelson, Nikolich-Zugich, Oddo, Tissenbaum, Thompson), Session Chairs and the AGE Executive Board organize the scientific program. The objective is to bring together scientists from multiple disciplines to create a forum for presentation and critical discussion of the latest discoveries in aging research and to stimulate forward thinking and collaboration among participants. Funds are requested for travel expenses of 1) the invited speakers and 2) meritorious junior scientists (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty) who can benefit from exposure to the leaders of the field, present their research findings and have the opportunity to contribute to this forum of free exchange. The specific goals of this meeting are a) to assemble a broad-based forum of basic and clinical scientists to present the latest research on mechanisms involved in slowing aging; b) to ensure coverage of a variety of well-established (e.g., yeasts, worms, flies, and both human and non-human primates) and non- traditional (e.g., turtles, bees and mole-rats) experimental animal models and state-of-the-art technologies; c) to encourage open discussion of new and old conceptual paradigms in aging; d) to emphasize integrative and translational research opportunities; and e) to evaluate experimental and lifestyle interventions that may slow human aging and develop novel avenues for potential therapeutics. The invited speakers include renowned scientists in aging as well as other disciplines selected for their science and ability to stimulate debate. A key goal of this meeting is met by inclusion o rising stars and scientists both in and outside aging research who are not regular speakers on the aging conference circuit: namely, to promote broader participation and present fresh ideas, novel experimental technologies and insightful approaches to this clinically important, multidisciplinary, and integrative field. The meeting will also focus on the convergence of protective mechanisms that contribute to the maintenance of homeostasis and its modulation in slow aging species, such as humans. Topics include- Circadian Dysregulation in Aging: Consequences, and Causes; Forgotten Metabolites, Small Molecules in Aging; Stress Resistance and Signaling; The Gut Microbiome and its Role in Immunity, Inflammation and Aging; Protective Proteins and Proteostasis; Proteostatic Dysfunction During Aging; Forever Young: Tissue Regeneration and Stem Cells; and Retarding Aging: Lifestyle Changes and Interventions. The effectiveness of this meeting in achieving its stated goals, particularly broadening the range of speakers and topics, will be evaluated by participant survey and used to guide future meetings.